In Order To Break Me
by EverythingIsMagic
Summary: InuKag A routine outing for IY & Kag turns cataclysmic & the two realize that sometimes life throws you some unpleasantly ironic twists, but you can only overcome them with the care and support of the one you want to always be by your side Complete
1. Torn Apart

**Author's Notes-** This story goes a bit of a new direction for me. I'm usually a very "light hearted" writer, but this story is a bit more dark and dramatic. For those who are twitchy about reading angst (I'm the same) I'll assure you that this story has a happy ending. Well actually it's more bittersweet, but it is a romance and InuYasha and Kagome do end up together so it's happy in that regard. :)

There are several mentions of the barrier at Hakurei-san in this chapter. If you're unfamiliar with it Hakurei-san (Mt. Hakurei) is the mountain the entire Shichinin-tai arc (Manga volumes 24-28 and Anime episodes 102-122) is based around. The mountain has a purifying barrier that I won't go into all the reasons and mechanics of but… basically it "purifies" youkai as well as even impure thoughts. When InuYasha went through the barrier it turned him human because it purified his youkai half. He returned back to his Hanyou state when Miroku and Sango destroyed the barrier by attacking the one who had cast it (The living Buddha Hakushin.) So that's what they're talking about.

Anyway, read, review, and enjoy.

**UPDATE 4-05-** This fic is a year old now. Wow. Several months ago I had a lovely beta job done by Kitsunenohikage on the fic. However, until recently I didn't have the time to make the revisions. I do now. They aren't very heavy, and the plots still the same. Still, it's smoother and there are some extra bits here and there. (As well as grammatical fixes.)

Jiji- rude term for "old man" or "grandpa"

Hakama- The kind of pants Inuyasha wears.

-----------------------

"In Order to Break Me"

Part One

Torn Apart

By Kelly O'Connor

-----------------------

"I did it!" Kagome grinned in joy and satisfaction as she adjusted the quiver of arrows on her back to a more comfortable position. She glanced in front of herself, taking in with a small amount of pride the feat she had just performed. Ever since the modern day schoolgirl had begun her trips to the Sengoku Jidai she had been reminded over and over of her extraordinary, but fairly untapped miko abilities that came with being the carrier of the Shikon no Tama and the reincarnation of the great miko, Kikyou. However, although her powers came naturally when they were most needed, Kagome found that her and her companions' constant battle with Naraku left little time for her to train and tap into those supposed abilities.

What she had just performed was truly a step in the right direction in regards to utilizing those powers. A barrier, similar to those she had seen Kikyou cast a few times. Kagome had channeled the power through one of her signature arrows and with the correct concentration of her spirit the arrow had created a barrier encompassing the field she stood in upon hitting its mark- the bark of a tree on the far edge of the field. If it were done correctly, the barrier would allow her control over whom she wished to enter and exit it as long as it was in place. It was a protection spell, essentially.

A test as to if the barrier worked properly came only a few moments later, in the form of an approaching figure- Kagome's constant companion, the hanyou Inuyasha. The silver haired boy gave the barrier a puzzled look, as it appeared to him to be a blue-ish white light encircling the field. After a moment though, he registered the spiritual aura used to create the barrier as the one he was most familiar with… _Kagome._ He smiled lightly to himself, deep down proud of her accomplishments in developing her miko powers as of late, even if he didn't feel like admitting it to her face.

Inside the barrier, Kagome concentrated her powers when she noticed Inuyasha's attendance on the exterior. Willing the boundary to recognize Inuyasha's presence and allow him entrance, she beamed when the hanyou entered the barrier and approached her. "Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled once he'd reached her side. Inuyasha "Keh-ed" lightly and averted his eyes, taking in his surroundings.

"This is a pretty big barrier Kagome," he said after a moment, complimenting her in his own fashion. "It would have been good had you learned these things back when we were fighting Naraku." Kagome looked mildly offended, and Inuyasha bit his lip. "I mean… well you're doing good and… keh," He cut himself off and blushed lightly.

"Thanks Inuyasha," She concentrated and released the barrier, content in it's success. "I wish I could have learned these things while we were still fighting Naraku as well." The modern miko paused to reflect on their recent defeat of Naraku.

It had only been a few months ago, and, as such the images were still fresh in her mind. She was happy to say that she had contributed a great deal to his defeat. Twin arrows fired by her and Kikyou; combined with a Bakuryuuha from Inuyasha on the already weakened Naraku had taken him down once and for all.

The battle had been long and difficult, and every single participant had come away with his or her share of injuries, both mental and physical. However, there had been no casualties on the side of those who fought against Naraku… except one; _Kikyou_, Kagome thought to herself. The stoic Miko had given her life during the battle, exhausting her spiritual powers to the point where even her shinidamachuu could do her no good.

Kagome knew though - and this brought her happiness - that in her death, Kikyou had finally found what she desired- peace. Her soul was now at peace after getting her vengeance on Naraku. It seemed that Inuyasha realized this as well, for he did not display sadness over her death. In fact, he had given her a somber smile as she passed on, as if realizing that this was where Kikyou could find the closest thing to happiness.

"But, even though I didn't then, I have to learn them now," Kagome glanced down to her neck, where the completed Shikon no Tama lay, the pink jewel hidden under the sailor collar of her school uniform. "Because I've gotta guard this." She smiled good-naturedly. After Naraku had been defeated, they had taken his portion of the Shikon jewel and then gathered the remaining shards to complete it: the two in Kouga's legs and the one in Kohaku, who had been revived with Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga due to the boy's friendship with Rin.

Now she'd openly accepted the duty of protecting it, although she and even Inuyasha spent most of their time in her era. When she was back in the Sengoku Jidai she knew that she had a duty and even though Inuyasha was continually by her side to help her, the desire to increase her miko ability was something she truly wanted to explore.

"Hmph, I know Kagome," Inuyasha looked away for a moment, "Kaede-baba wants you back at the village for something."

"For what?" Kagome inquired, slinging her bow over her shoulder and turning to her companion. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Keh, I don't know. Some people in a nearby village need your help with something." Kagome blinked in slight surprise.

"They need me for it?" the dark haired girl questioned for clarification. Inuyasha and her had been called to nearby towns to get rid of youkai who were after the jewel. However, the majority of the time not only did they call for both the miko and the hanyou but Inuyasha more often than not made it sound like they were asking for only him. Kagome would always go nevertheless, they always worked together. Inuyasha knew that.

"Yes, you Kagome," he reiterated, "Something about a barrier and how the guardian of the Shikon no Tama is the only one who can assist them or some stupid stuff like that." The teenage boy finished with a mumble. Kagome almost smirked.

"You're upset because they didn't ask for you, aren't you?" She poked his chest teasingly.

"Oi, what makes you think that?" he retorted lamely.

"Because you're a guy," she laughed, "And you're always looking for an excuse to wave that big sword around." Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of his precious Tessaiga in reaction.

"Keh," was his only reply as he turned around and crossed his arms. "I'm coming anyway," Inuyasha finished. She nodded.

"Yes I know Inuyasha, I would have asked you to anyway." Kagome walked over to him and quickly linked his arm with hers, pulling him along on the road back to Kaede's village.

------------------------------------------------------

Kagome pushed the flap door to Kaede's hut open, Inuyasha following behind. Both of them gave a curious look to the occupant of the hut- for Kaede was not in there but someone else was. An elderly man was sitting in her place. When Kagome entered his eyes brightened and he smiled in hopeful anticipation.

"You are Kagome-sama, great miko and protector of the Shikon no Tama, are you not?" The man, who appeared to be even older than Kaede, questioned. Kagome nodded.

"Well, yes… I'm Kagome," She scratched the back of her head sheepishly, not exactly used to the accolade filled title she'd just been given. The schoolgirl sat down, and Inuyasha moved to sit down directly next to her.

"Good," the man nodded, "I am Shokubai, elder of a small village not too far from here. Your village miko Kaede-sama has gone off to tend to some matters and has left me to speak with you alone. May I be permitted to request something from you Kagome-sama?"

"Umm, of course," Kagome replied. Shokubai nodded and creased his wrinkled brows.

"Very well, I am forever grateful then," He paused, "Let me tell you what I'm needing." Kagome motioned him forward. "A little bit over fifty summers ago when I was but a boy, there was a spurt of attacks by youkai on our quaint village. A few lives were lost, and the villagers had no idea why the attacks were occurring. After it was all said and done, we found out it was because a group of youkai had been told our village was the one where the Shikon no Tama was being kept and guarded. In sorrow for what had come across our village due to the jewel, the current protector of it- the great miko, Kikyou-sama came and placed a barrier around our village."

Inuyasha visually flinched at the mention of the deceased miko and Kagome creased her brows in concentration. "Kikyou-sama was at the peak of her powers at that time and the barrier she cast was stronger than any she'd ever cast before. If a youkai came across it they were instantly obliterated upon contact- no trace of their bodies was to be found afterwards. This was Kikyou-sama's true strength, as the protector of the Shikon no Tama. Time has seen few miko more powerful than her." A small smile of admiration crossed the old man's lips. "As you know," he directed his gaze to the pair, "Kikyou-sama died fairly soon after this was done… however." Shokubai let out a breath. "The barrier did not."

"But don't barriers usually disappear if the caster of them dies?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, usually. However Kikyou-sama's power was so great that even though she was gone, the work she had done as a miko remained. If one has enough ability, the spells they cast can continue, even after death." Inuyasha's eyes widened in slight realization and he placed his hand over his heart. _When Kikyou sealed me, it remained… even in death. The only person who was able to break it was Kagome… who has her powers._

"Bah, well this barrier sounds pretty useful, why are you complaining?" Inuyasha questioned. The old man shot the hanyou a bit of a glare.

"Because I am not sure how strong it still is," He began again. "With the Shikon no Tama once again complete and accessible, the occupants of the village can't help but be afraid. The threat of youkai is all too real. We've seen them around our village. It frightens us."

"Well, Shokubai-sama… do you want us to exterminate the youkai?" Kagome inquired.

"No," The village elder sighed, "Kagome-sama, you are known to many as the reincarnation of the miko Kikyou-sama." Kagome winced and gritted her teeth. She didn't need this again after all this time. The old man noticed her expression. "I know you are your own person Kagome-sama but as her reincarnation, your powers are similar to that of Kikyou-sama."

"Okay, that I understand," Kagome nodded in reply.

"So we want you to check the barrier Kagome-sama, and if it is weakened we are hoping you can strengthen it once more. You are the only one who could potentially have the power to do this." He closed his eyes. "Our village is not well. We are small, and there are more elders and children than grown adults. We are afraid." Shokubai gave Kagome a desperate look. "Please Kagome-sama."

"I can't deny such a request," Kagome gave the man a warm smile, "I am not as powerful as you have heard though, I'm just learning barriers myself. Before I began guarding the Shikon no Tama, we were fighting an enemy that left me no time to learn to use my miko powers." She laughed lightly, "I mean I didn't even know I had them until my last birthday!" The old man seemed slightly surprised by her casual and warm-hearted attitude, no doubt remembering the stoic and firm concern that her past incarnation had displayed. "However, I would be more than happy to try and help you, okay?" The old man nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you Kagome-sama," He stood up and bowed to her. Kagome waved her hands.

"Oh no, no need for formalities! I assume that since you came here today you want us to go back and help now?"

"If you could, that would be so wonderful!" Shokubai exclaimed.

"All right then," Inuyasha brushed off his hakama and stood up. "Let's get this over with." The elder shot the silver haired boy a surprised look.

"Hanyou, it is Kagome-sama I requested, not you," He shot a glare at Inuyasha, who growled in irritation.

"Keh, jiji! I go wherever Kagome goes and if you have a problem with that then maybe you don't deserve Kagome's help anyway!" he snapped. Shokubai stepped back, intimidated.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gave him a dangerous look and he crossed his arms in resignation. "Shokubai-sama, Inuyasha is right. We go everywhere together and he is more than welcome to accompany me on this trip. In fact… I'd like him to." Inuyasha cocked a smile of appreciation towards Kagome. Shokubai sighed.

"Kagome-sama that is not what I meant," he clarified, "I am aware of your relationship with this hanyou." Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed at his slight implications. "However, this barrier was set up to keep out youkai. If it destroys them upon impact, it would surely affect one who is only half youkai as well." He glanced from the hanyou to the miko, "And Kagome-sama, I am quite sure that losing him is a risk you would not wish to take." Kagome flinched.

"Inuyasha can come along," she decided after a moment's thought. "If he comes then we can get there quicker and also if there are any youkai, he can help defeat them." Kagome paused, "As long as he doesn't enter the barrier, it will be fine." She smiled. Shokubai nodded.

"Very well, Kagome-sama, shall we depart?" Kagome shook her head and grabbed her bow and arrows, adjusting them to a comfortable position and glancing outside. The mid-afternoon sun shone across the sky.

"How far is the village?" Kagome inquired.

"It took me just only since late morning to get here on my old feet, it's fairly close." he replied.

"Hmph, and how is it in all our travels we never came across this village if it's so close?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It is small, and there would be no reason for you to even desire stopping there. The fact that our village has this barrier is also fairly well known. If you were traveling with others they could have kept your group away from it due to the barrier." Kagome nodded.

"Especially Sango-chan, being a Taijiya she would most definitely know about it." The schoolgirl tapped her chin. Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Shippou were all currently in the process of rebuilding the old Taijiya village. Shippou had been reluctant to go with them but due to the fact that Kagome, and even Inuyasha, weren't in the past most of the time, he'd agreed in the end.

"Guess that makes sense." Inuyasha shrugged, "So let's get this thing over with." Shokubai sighed and grabbed his pack, leading the way out of the hut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was close to sunset when the trio reached the village. Traveling with an elderly man had slowed them down more than they anticipated, much to a certain hanyou's annoyance. The walk had been fairly silent, Inuyasha was more than a bit aggravated with the village elder and Kagome sensed the tension.

Upon reaching the village though, they quickly thought to set out on their mission. Inuyasha surveyed the village from their vantage point outside of it. He couldn't deny that he was aggravated he would have to stay behind. Shokubai wasn't joking though, Kagome and Inuyasha simultaneously thought. The village _was_ small. A few huts lined each side of a small dirt path and there was a larger hut at the end where Shokubai presumably resided.

"So umm," Kagome ventured, "Let's get started." She shrugged. Shokubai nodded and led Kagome to the barrier. The modern miko exhaled_. I really don't know what I'm doing here, _she thought to herself as she walked into the barrier. Although it was invisible, the barrier gave off a warm peaceful feeling that made her know she'd entered it. Kagome wondered if those without miko abilities were able to feel that. The dark haired girl glanced back to Inuyasha outside the barrier and smiled assuredly. "I'll go as fast as I can Inuyasha!" she yelled to him, noticing that he was already tapping his foot in impatience.

"Kagome-sama, can you tell how strong it is?" Shokubai inquired. Kagome shook her head.

"I'm working on it," she answered as she placed her hands on where she knew the barrier had been cast. Concentrating her spirit as best as she knew how, Kagome searched for the threads that made up the spell Kikyou had cast to create this barrier. Breathing deeply, Kagome continued- trying to utilize what little training she had gained to figure this out. The spell felt cold, as if it had been cast with a heavy heart. _If Kikyou was sorrowful about the village upon placing it, perhaps that's why it seems so… chilly_. It was exhausting, utilizing her powers in this way and she wasn't at all sure what she was doing.

Concentrating deeper Kagome hissed in pain as she received a slight shock, there was something about this spell that even she couldn't touch at all. _Is it that strong?_ Biting her lip, she continued. _Okay now_… Another, this time incredibly strong shock interrupted her thoughts "Aaaah!" Kagome screamed out loud, her body searing. She winced at the sudden extreme pain that had abruptly coursed through her body, pulled away from the barrier and fell away in a dead faint. Shokubai gasped in shock and immediately ran off to get another village for help, seemingly forgetting about the overprotective hanyou that was sitting outside the barrier.

From the outside of the barrier, the sight was even more unpleasant than Kagome could have imagined. Upon receiving the shock as the barrier rejected her powers, she'd been enveloped in what looked painfully like lightning.

A crackling blue light had snaked around her form as she screamed in pain and before Kagome had even hit the ground- Inuyasha was on his feet, barrier forgotten.

"KAGOME!" he yelled, worry evident in his hoarse scream as he ran towards her. But the barrier did not part ways for him and upon hitting it he felt his body tense up and pain strike through him in a way he'd never felt before. "SHIT!" he screamed as loud as he could, severely limited in that by the unimaginable agony that was lacing through his veins. Like he was being struck with arrows in every part of his body, ironically enough. Inuyasha tried to squirm, tried to pull back but he was like a spider caught in a web, he could not move. The barrier held him in place, lightning wrapping around his form as it gave him the feeling that he was literally being ripped apart.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's voice entered his ears. She had clearly woken up from her fainting spell and although she was obviously screaming the pain and throbbing in his ears muted it to only a dull whisper. He tried to focus on her but he could make out nothing but the blue light that wrapped around him, in a cocoon of horrendous agony_. Shit, this is nothing like Hakurei-san; there…_ his thoughts were a blur. _I could pull back; I continued to go in by choice. This is different. What the fuck is it doing to me?_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled again, this time sobs filling her voice. Her voice was a dull echo, until he felt her arms snaking around his wrists. Kagome ignored the pain coursing through her body as she pulled the hanyou through the barrier. She would survive this but if she didn't pull him through, he may not. The raw miko power wrapped around both of them as Kagome continued to put all her will and strength into pulling her dearest companion to safety and finally, with one last agonizing scream of pain, she landed on her back with a thump, an unconscious Inuyasha on top of her.

Breathing heavily, Kagome opened her eyes. The pain didn't have any lasting effects once she was out of the barrier, although the memory of it was another thing entirely. "Inuyasha!" she croaked, her voice husky. Looking down to the unconscious teenager on her chest, she gasped in shock. _Human_, Kagome took in Inuyasha's now black hair. _The barrier purified like he told me happened at Hakurei-san, and if so… if I destroy the barrier. _A slight mumble cut off Kagome's thoughts. She looked down and noticed that Inuyasha was slowly opening his eyes. _So the pain stopped for him once he was out of range of the barrier too?_

"Kagome…" He whispered and cautiously pushed himself up, promptly noticing that he was in his human form as a forelock of hair fell within his view. "Shit!" Inuyasha snapped, "I guess you'll have to destroy the barrier like Miroku and Sango did when this happened." Inuyasha sighed, neither of them noticing the small crowd of villagers that had gathered about them. Kagome's eyes welled up once more and she threw her arms around the now human boy.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her to return the embrace, "Oh, I was so worried about you!" She buried her face into his shoulder to reassure herself that he was okay.

"Kagome… I'm okay," Inuyasha rubbed her back gently and the two of them continued to sit there, wrapped in each other's comforting embrace, just reassuring each other that all was well.

A scream of terror interrupted their moment though, and Inuyasha and Kagome darted their heads up to see a horrified looking middle-aged woman glancing at something outside the barrier.

"You…youkai… and…" The woman cut herself off and Inuyasha and Kagome both quickly turned their heads to look outside the barrier.

There was indeed, a rather bizarre looking youkai emerging from the forest. It was about a third of the height of the tall trees it appeared out of and was brown and boar-like in appearance. "Keh- Kagome, destroy this barrier now and let me at that…" Inuyasha cut off his statement as, before his very eyes, the boar was obliterated in one swipe by a pair of sharp claws coming from behind the creature.

As the pieces of the dismembered and shredded youkai spread to the ground they revealed a figure that Kagome never in her entire life wanted to have to face again and one that Inuyasha had never actually _seen._ Eyes flashing blood red, fangs long and ferocious- body position firm and savage.

She'd brought him back by subduing him, by embracing him and offering him support. He'd brought himself back through the strength of his will but both of them knew that this time they wouldn't be able to do that. Because the heart and the mind that'd they'd both managed to save when Inuyasha found himself unable to hold back that instinct to survive, when that blood lustful form had taken over, that heart and mind was currently in another body. That of the human boy that was currently holding onto the miko for dear life.

"That barrier was nothing like Hakurei-san…" Kagome whispered in horror. Inuyasha gulped and tried to form his own thoughts.

"Kagome… when I went through that barrier I felt like I was being ripped apart, and…"

"That's because that's exactly what it did," Kagome finished in a hoarse voice and leaned over to cling to Inuyasha once more- him returning the favor.

* * *

**Next chapter-** Explanations, battles, and a true test of Kagome's miko powers. Will Inuyasha be able to save them… from himself? 


	2. Violet and Red

**Author's Note- **Before anyone comments, human Inuyasha has violet eyes in the manga. In the anime they're more of a brownish-gray. (Kind of an indescribable color it seems.) I just know there have been eye color wars before in fic reviews. (Kagome has brown eyes- No blue! When they're both technically right.) So I wanted to make a note of which way I was going with that.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read, review, and enjoy.

**UPDATE- 04-05-** Once again updated with the revisions courtesy KitsunenoHikage.

Japanese guide-

Hama no Ya- Purity arrow

****

"In Order To Break Me"

Chapter Two

Violet and Red

By Kelly O'Connor

----------------------------

Inuyasha clenched his fist tightly in Kagome's sleeve, his hand bunching up the fabric of her top under a firm grasp. There was no hiding the look of fear that was evident on his countenance, as well as in the uneasy breaths he was taking and the way he held onto the teenage girl beside him.

Every few moments, he would switch his gaze to his other half outside the barrier, at the moment he stood there, claws flexed and fangs flashing, his blood red eyes consistently locked on the human half inside the barrier. _So this is what I looked like_, Inuyasha thought, more than slightly horrified_, When I killed Goshinki… when I went after those men in the village_. He winced at the memory of waking up to himself after that event and seeing his blood stained hands, _Covered in human blood. _It was a memory he would never be able to forget and a wound he would never be able to completely heal.

"Kagome," the now human boy managed to force out, his voice hoarse from the shock of the situation. "I don't know what to do…" Kagome's eyes snapped up to his face, and she observed his look of fear and confusion. It wasn't often Inuyasha admitted that he was at a loss in a situation.

"Inuyasha I…"

"You, miko-sama," A voice interrupted Kagome and she looked back to see the middle aged woman who had pointed out the boar youkai walking in her direction. "That creature outside the barrier… can you defeat it?" Her tone was frightened and her expression desperate.

"Destroy it!" Kagome blurted, "How could I do that it's… In---"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cut into her statement and glared at her. Kagome nodded, _Right, if I tell them that's Inuyasha's youkai half… they may try to hurt Inuyasha._ She sighed. There was a moment of silence before Inuyasha cleared his throat and turned around to face the villagers, "Keh- Kagome can't defeat the youkai with all of you here so you should head somewhere safe."

"But the barrier will protect us right?" a teenage boy asked. Kagome nodded to Inuyasha, catching on to what he was trying to do.

"The barrier reacted violently when I tried to test it," Kagome replied, "I'm still not sure how strong it is, Inuyasha is right… for your safety you should head back to your homes. That way we can defeat the youkai before he comes near if he does manage to enter the barrier." Shokubai shot the miko and her companion a leery look. He'd figured out the catastrophe that had occurred, even though the other villagers hadn't, and he sighed deeply.

"Kagome-sama is right," the village elder affirmed, "You should all head to your huts and let these two capable warriors take care of the youkai." There was a flurry of whispers among the small group of villagers that had congregated before they all began to hastily head to their homes-- and out of earshot of Kagome and Inuyasha. Shokubai was the last to leave, and he paused as he walked by the couple. "I told you," He closed his eyes regretfully, "I told you… the hanyou should not have come."

"Oi- jiji I---"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome interrupted him, "It's too late now, there's no reason to argue." The black haired boy crossed his arms and the village elder continued on his way back to his home.

"Good luck you two," Shokubai whispered as he looked back to the pair. Once he was gone, Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha completely and shuddered as she shifted her eyes to the waiting figure outside the barrier.

"Inuyasha," The miko ventured, "Why is he staring at us? Why hasn't he moved… or left?" She bit her lip, frightened. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his other half.

"Kagome," He began, "That's… what I have of a youkai in me and I'm the human in me." He sighed deeply, trying to get a rein on his thoughts, "When I- when I turned berserk, when my youkai blood took over," Inuyasha's eyes shut in pain of the memories that brought back, the one time… he knew he could have killed Kagome. "Each time I'd come closer to losing the human in me."

"I… I know Inuyasha," Kagome replied, "But why is he just standing there waiting?"

"Because he is waiting Kagome," Inuyasha shot his silver haired doppelganger a sharp glare, "When my youkai blood took over, it tried to destroy the human in me… Kagome," He paused. "I'm the human… he wants to destroy me." Kagome took in a sharp breath.

"He's waiting to… kill you?" she clarified. Inuyasha nodded.

"And I have a feeling that I'll be his target the moment I step outside that barrier."

"I see," Kagome said in slight shock. "What can we do Inuyasha? How can we fix what the barrier did?" she asked pleadingly. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Kagome… I don't know anything," He closed his eyes in defeat, and squeezed his fists together. "I guess we'll have to fight him." Kagome shook her head vigorously in the negative.

"If we do that then you'll be killed!" she exclaimed, "And even if you aren't… your other half could be killed and you'd be…"

"Stuck like this, I know Kagome!" The black haired boy raised his voice in frustration, "What the hell else are we supposed to do? It's not as if we can let my other half run around freely, and the moment we leave this barrier…"

"Barrier," Kagome interrupted, "I can cast a barrier around him!" The miko gave Inuyasha a tentative smile. "I've been learning how to cast barriers myself. As long as I cast one that would last long enough for me to talk to Kaede-baachan… then maybe she'll know of a possible way to umm, put you back together again." Kagome paused, "And if not then," She placed her hands on the necklace she wore- the center of it holding the Shikon no Tama she protected. "We could…" Inuyasha saw the object her fingers were stroking.

"No Kagome, we won't use that," He sighed in exasperation, "When the jewel was completed, I told you I didn't need it. I meant that." Inuyasha pulled Kagome's hand away from the jewel gently, "Kagome, if you can make the barrier… we'll go talk to Kaede-baba, if not, we have to face my other half now." Kagome nodded confidently, but her expression betrayed that emotion.

"Then… I'll make the barrier Inuyasha," she replied shakily. Standing up, Kagome brushed her skirt off and adjusted her bow and quiver. Inuyasha scrambled up to his feet as well and walked up beside Kagome.

"I'm going with you," the human boy stated as he shot a determined look to his other half outside the barrier.

"No, Inuyasha you can't be of any help… I can cast the barrier by myself," Kagome replied. Inuyasha gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I'm not letting you go out there alone! The moment you step out there he'll…"

"I know, Inuyasha!" Kagome retorted, "I'll stand on the very edge of the barrier, so if he approaches me… I can leap back into the barrier before he can touch me."

"Bah- Kagome, do you have any idea how fast my other half must be? As a hanyou I'm fast but in that form…"

"I know!" she repeated again, "I know he's fast, I know I have to act fast and create the barrier. I can't create it from the inside of another barrier though. I have to step out. It will work fine."

"Shit, Kagome! How can you be so foolish?" Inuyasha yelled in concern. Kagome shot him a slightly bemused look.

"Often at times I want to ask you the same thing Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, "We've gone through this many times before Inuyasha, I'll protect you the same as you'd protect me." Inuyasha nodded.

"Dammit, I'm still going with you!" The teenager glanced from his companion to his youkai half, still standing and ready to attack when the duo decided to finally leave.

"Inuyasha…"

"When I went berserk before Kagome… I could have killed you," Inuyasha shuddered momentarily, and he lowered his voice, "If that actually had happened Kagome… I-I couldn't have lived with that. I can't let it happen now." Kagome's expression softened and she gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I won't let that happen Inuyasha," she replied tenderly, "I'll get the barrier up, ask Kaede-baachan what she knows and then… we'll figure out a way to get you back to your hanyou form." Inuyasha couldn't help but smile lightly at her optimism.

"Well then, you'd better get that barrier cast quickly then."

"How much longer is he going to wait anyway?"

"I don't know Kagome, as long as it takes for me to leave the barrier I guess." He exhaled and his tone turned more serious. "I don't know Kagome… how aware my other half is," Inuyasha winced, "Since I can't remember what it felt like, I don't know how much he would recognize… I don't know anything." Kagome nodded and gave his hand a quick squeeze, trying to soothe away some of his insecurities over the situation.

"Let's get this done with, Inuyasha," Kagome led him to the edge of the barrier.

"Kagome," He gulped, "If you… 'sat' him, would it work long enough to get the barrier set up?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a surprised look.

"That's a good idea, Inuyasha," she replied, "If the rosary still works on him, but… I can't have you crashing down as well." Kagome's mind didn't want to process the damage it would cause Inuyasha if she were to subdue him in his human form.

"Keh, well then…"

"I'll take it off, Inuyasha," She sighed, "You don't need it anymore anyway. You haven't for a long time."

"You're… taking it off?" he inquired in surprise.

"Don't you want me to? I have to if I'm going to try subduing your other half." Inuyasha nodded in agreement and gave her a somewhat somber smile. Kagome reached up and slipped the ever-present rosary from around his neck. With a tentative smile, she placed the beads in his hand. "In case you want to keep them or anything, although I'm sure you don't." Inuyasha fingered the beads a bit before quickly slipping them into the front of his haori. "Inuyasha?"

"Keh, I've had them for so long… it feels funny not to be wearing them," the dark haired boy reasoned but his thoughts were elsewhere, the beads… his constant reminder of Kagome when she wasn't there. They were something tangible, something that he could see and be calmed by when his patience was wearing thin and she was away.

A part of him was glad to see the subduing spell was gone but another part couldn't deny the slight twang his heart felt at that connection between him and Kagome being severed. Their first connection. The one he'd unwillingly made with her when they met under not so friendly terms. It was gone.

But Inuyasha and Kagome had more important things to worry about at the moment. "Are you ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded and pulled he bow off her shoulder, grabbing an arrow and nicking it in preparation.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be Inuyasha," The miko replied as assertively as she could. Inuyasha noticed the doubt in her voice and decided to return a bit of her earlier optimism.

"It'll be all right, Kagome," Inuyasha said with as much confidence as he could muster before looking out to face his other self. Fierce red eyes met intimidated violet ones as youkai locked gazes with human. "Let's go," the black haired teenager said in a low voice. Kagome nodded and together, they stepped outside the barrier.

"We can do this Inu---" But Kagome's brave statement was cut off when a flash of red lunged at her companion, silver and red. "OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled with such vigor that it would have likely caused a backache for hanyou Inuyasha for days on end.

However, instead of seeing the flash of silver and red falling down in the usual undignified manner, she felt an arm wrap around her middle and quickly pull her back into the barrier. Kagome looked back to see a worried looking Inuyasha gasping for breath.

"The damn subduing spell didn't work on him, Kagome," He paused and clenched his fist, "Shit, he almost got you… I can't watch this, just fire an arrow at him and…"

"Inuyasha, no!" She paused, "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't… it's… never mind." _I could never hurt anyone that looked anything like you, even if…_ Kagome cut off her thoughts with a sigh. "So the subduing spell doesn't work?" _It's not tied to his physical body, but rather… his soul? Can it only work on one side of him?_

"If you can't get the damn barrier to work, there's no other way!" Inuyasha raised his voice in irritation.

"Then I will… get the barrier to work." Kagome shot Inuyasha a determined look and glanced outside the barrier to his attack ready youkai half. Once more, she nicked her arrow onto her bow and with Inuyasha at her side, stepped into danger once more.

"Here I go!" Kagome set to release the arrow just as the silver haired youkai began to lunge at his human other half once more. However, when she noticed Inuyasha being targeted, she quickly lost her concentration and released the arrow carelessly. A bright pink light covered the tip of the arrow as it flew, and landed in the ground not too far away. With a grunt, Inuyasha pulled her behind the barrier once more. "I completely lost the barrier. That was just an ordinary Hama no Ya…" Kagome trailed off in disappointment. Inuyasha shrugged.

"You were closer that time, and I managed to get away without a scratch again," Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder, "If you can't do it…"

"NO, I can!" Kagome exclaimed, "Give me one more try Inuyasha. I just have to get one good shot in." Inuyasha nodded.

"Keh- fine." He crossed his arms and watched her fix her bow for the third time. Kagome glared at her opponent with steely determination in her eyes.

"There'll be no missing this time." The miko narrowed her eyes and decided on the target of a nearby tree to base the barrier off of. Inuyasha's eyes widened, impressed by Kagome's confidence.

Once outside the barrier once more, Kagome felt like she was just repeating a process. Except this time, Inuyasha's youkai half didn't launch an attack right away. Inuyasha sighed to himself. _There is reason within him but that only reasoning involves how to kill._

"Kagome watch out!" Inuyasha yelled as the out of control youkai made his move but this time he didn't go for his human counterpart, but instead the one who held dearest

Of course… dammit, he thinks she's trying to attack him, he'll get rid of her first… SHIT! Inuyasha leapt in front of Kagome as quickly as his human body could move and just as Kagome was noticing that his other side was attacking in her direction.

His claws flexed and his heartless eyes shone with bloodlust as he approached the couple. Without any thought as to her own well being Kagome stepped forward and shoved Inuyasha out of the way, using all her physical strength to throw him behind the barrier.

As if doing it by instinct, Kagome pulled back her bow and fired the arrow, ignoring the painful sensation of a pair of claws coming in contact with her arm directly after she did so.

The miko power was infused in the arrow, making it travel quicker to reach its target. As quick as she could, the teenage girl leapt behind the barrier. And once she'd reached her destination she collapsed, not noticing the long gash in her left arm that the youkai half had inflicted on her as she moved to shoot the arrow. Inuyasha though, noticed it right away.

"Dammit!" He reached into the book bag Kagome had brought and pulled out a small roll of bandages. The cut wasn't severe, as he'd inflicted it right as she was leaping back into the barrier and as her barrier was coming into play. Inuyasha smiled briefly as he noticed that Kagome's barrier had most definitely been effective. Looking, out on the trees and grass outside, that's all he saw… trees and grass. _It conceals as well, good one Kagome._

However, he then glanced back at Kagome's wound and felt guilt pool in his stomach. _Even if I wasn't the one to do it, a part of me did._ "Dammit! I'm sorry Kagome." Kagome's eyes fluttered open to see a pair of concerned violet eyes looking down at her.

"Sorry?" She asked and then noticed the gash on her arm, "Oh, Inuyasha… it's not your fault." Kagome smiled lightly. He gently rolled up her sleeve and began wrapping the gauze from her era around the wound.

"Yes it is. I shouldn't have let you push me back in the barrier."

"Stop blaming yourself for everything Inuyasha!" She paused, "The barrier worked, didn't it?" Kagome asked hopefully. Inuyasha smiled lightly.

"Keh- it looks like that miko training of yours really paid off Kagome," Inuyasha said encouragingly. Kagome nodded.

"That's good, but I don't know," She looked out at the barrier and grinned when she noticed she'd successfully set up a concealment spell as well. Similar to what she'd seen Kikyou do when she created a barrier once before- what was happening inside wasn't visible to those outside.

However, it was taking a lot of her spiritual energy to maintain it. Inuyasha's youkai side was strong, and no normal barrier would have been able to restrain him at all. Kagome knew this, and she knew that it was impressive enough that she'd managed to keep him in at all with her still fresh from training barrier-creating techniques. "I don't know how long I can keep it up Inuyasha." The teenage boy's eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Go and get Kaede-baachan and bring her back here instead. I can't go back with you. As long as I'm still here, I can continue to reinforce the barrier so it won't break." She sighed and sat up, "I'm sorry I can't go with you, but if we want to keep your other half restrained, you have to go alone." Inuyasha looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Kagome… I… can't leave you here alone what if… and your wound."

"Inuyasha," Kagome smiled and stood up, pulling him up along side her. "Nothing will happen, the wound isn't anything big either. You know that. Just please go get Kaede-baachan. She's the only one nearby that may have any idea what to do about this." Inuyasha nodded. "And," she grinned at him, trying to make light of the situation. "Once everything is back to normal, I'll take you to the grocery store in my time and buy you anything you want." Inuyasha's expression brightened for a moment, before it settled on a frown once more.

"What if it doesn't get back to normal?" he asked, "What if," Inuyasha swiped a hand through his long black hair, brushing it out of his face a bit, "What if we can't fix it?" Kagome bit her lip.

"We will fix it, Inuyasha!" Kagome retorted, her unsure expression betraying her confident tone.

"And if we…"

"We just have to hope for the best, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled and tentatively reached for his hand, sighing in relief when he finished the task by pulling her hand into his. "And if everything doesn't work out as we want it to, Inuyasha, we'll make do with what we have. Besides, we'll still have what's important right?" Inuyasha didn't reply but dropped her hand in slight surprise. _What's important, what does Kagome mean? Keh, sometimes she confuses me._

_

* * *

_

**Next Chapter-** As quick as his now human feet can carry him, Inuyasha makes his way to Kaede's and the elderly miko discusses the situation at hand with Inuyasha and Kagome. Will she have anything to say of help?


	3. Truth and Comfort

**Author's Notes-** I'm glad to all that have been reading this story so far. It's meant a lot to me, because for some reason this story is my favorite of my personal fics. Anyway this chapter features a somewhat nasty shock. I think a lot of people are going to be thrown by where I choose to go with this plot, but I assure you I had many other ideas for places to go with it- including complete and total resolution. I like this one best because I think it's the one that exploits our favorite couple's raw emotion and shows their characters the best. I also like dramatic irony. :)

Anyway- this is part three of four- so read, review, and enjoy.

**UPDATE 04-05-** Revision on this one as well. This chapter has the most changes.

Japanese guide-

Kikyou-oneesan- Older sister Kikyou (What Kaede refers to Kikyou as.)

****

"In Order to Break Me"

Part Three

Truth and Comfort

_By Kelly O'Connor_

_-----------------------------------_

Callused bare feet ran across the forest ground at a pace most human beings would find impossible to achieve. But Inuyasha- even in his human form - was no weakling, and to add to that, the safety of the one person who managed to get his endurance up no matter the situation was at risk. _Kagome… _Inuyasha thought to himself as he continued his urgent quest back to Kaede's village, ignoring the fact that darkness was creeping across the sky- night beginning to shroud the forests and trees of the Sengoku Jidai.

_Shit, how could I have been so stupid to run in the barrier like that!_ Inuyasha paused mid thought_, but if I hadn't… would it have hurt Kagome more than it did?_ The notion made the teenage boy shudder involuntarily. Ignoring the occasional sharp twig or rock that painfully prodded his feet; Inuyasha sped up a bit, despite the fact that his breath was becoming slightly haggard. He knew he was almost to the village, and the thought comforted him. However- he had no idea how we was going to get Kaede back to Shokubai's village quickly and efficiently

Sighing in relief once he'd reached the village, Inuyasha felt a light smile tug at his lips when he noticed the families of the village outside their huts enjoying the light breezes of the early summer night. However, upon making a realization, he frowned. He didn't want to deal with people questioning his human form, and considering how often he was in the small village- someone was sure to recognize him. But that thought quickly pushed itself to the back of his mind when he realized why he had to come here.

The dark haired boy winced slightly as he recalled the experience of that day- something that was still cutting into him, causing him to consider the worst possible outcomes, and filling him with an enormous amount of guilt. Kagome's safety was more important than avoiding questions.

_Ironic,_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he entered to the village- the stares and whispers he expected following, Ironic that… in this village he received more negative attention when he _wasn't_ a hanyou. Ignoring the villagers, Inuyasha quickly sped to Kaede's hut and tugged the flap on the door a bit."Oi, Kaede-baba, you there?" he inquired.

"I'm here, Inuyasha, Kagome?" The elderly miko called as she stood up and walked over to push open the flap. Her expression became bewildered upon seeing Inuyasha. "Inuyasha… wasn't your human night the new moon?" she asked, slightly perplexed as her gaze shifted to the crescent moon in the night sky. Inuyasha stepped inside the hut and nodded.

"Yah… it is," He leaned up against the wall of the small home and closed his eyes in exasperation.

"Care to explain what happened then? Something tells me that this doesn't have anything to do with the moon." Kaede sat down by the small fire pit in the middle of the hut. Inuyasha exhaled.

"Kaede-baba, you know all the details as to why that jiji was here right?"

"He wanted Kagome to check a barrier cast by Kikyou-oneesan before her death, I know." Kaede paused, "Where is Kagome?"

"Keh- she's back at the village still, and… well… were you there when she cast the barrier?"

"I was very young, Inuyasha, but I do remember it. I wasn't there though; Kikyou-oneesan could rarely take me on any missions with her. It was just too dangerous," Kaede took a sip of tea from a cup she'd placed by the fire. Inuyasha looked down and lowered his voice a bit.

"Kagome was trying to check the barrier and… for some reason it shocked her," The teenage boy paused, "It was like lightning, and so I leapt in the barrier to pull her away and see if she was okay. The barrier is supposed to kill youkai upon impact and let humans in freely. But… I'm not human and I'm not youkai so it," Inuyasha took a deep breath, "It let me through, but it… split me."

"Inuyasha… do you mean?" Kaede asked in a panicked tone.

"I mean, what I have of a human and what I have of a youkai."

"When your youkai blood took over, I was never there," Kaede began, "But Kagome told me about it as much as she could. Considering that your heart, mind, and conscience are obviously human… is that what your youkai half is like?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Yah, and Kagome set up a barrier to hold him," Inuyasha continued, "She had to stay so she could reinforce the barrier but, we both knew that you were the only one who'd have any idea how to fix this damn problem." Kaede visually flinched.

"So you wish me to go to the village to see if I can figure out a way to return you to your hanyou form… to merge your other side with you again?" The now human boy crossed his arms.

"Pretty much, Kagome can't hold that barrier up forever- it's hell enough as is for her."

"I see," The elderly miko said, somewhat solemnly, "Well then… perhaps we should quickly get going." Inuyasha looked towards her.

"Kaede-baba," the dark haired boy said, a tone of resigned realism in his voice, "Do you… think there is any way to fix this?" Kaede rubbed her hand across her forehead and closed her eyes.

"I don't know Inuyasha… I simply don't know."

* * *

Kagome sighed deeply as she glanced to the wound on her arm, "I hope Inuyasha gets back here soon, casting this barrier is exhausting," She stretched her arms and yawned. A bit earlier, Shokubai had come out with a bowl of stew for Kagome to eat. She'd thankfully taken it and used it to replenish her energy. In return for the meal, Kagome had voluntarily explained the whole situation with Inuyasha and the barrier to the village elder. In understanding he'd gone back to his home, promising to keep the villagers inside until the ordeal was over.

The night was growing darker and Kagome half wished to herself that her companion still had his normal hanyou speed. _Don't be selfish_, the miko quickly berated herself for that thought. _He's the one suffering here. All I have is a cut on my arm. _She reached over to stroke the gauze he'd wrapped around her injury. _Inuyasha… please hurry back. I want… everything back to normal._

Her gaze shifted outside the barrier and she concentrated on the barrier spell a bit so she could see what was going on inside. The silver haired youkai paced back and forth in the barrier, and flashed her a feral look when she made eye contact with him. Kagome shuddered and quickly willed the barrier to conceal him once again. _I'm his target now too. Even if we figure out how we can merge Inuyasha's two halves again, how would we get them close enough?_

Kagome broke herself out of her thoughts when she saw two approaching figures. She couldn't help but grin lightly at the sight of Inuyasha carrying the elderly miko Kaede on his back. "Inuyasha- Kaede-baachan!" Kagome waved as they entered the barrier. Inuyasha gave the schoolgirl a weak smile as Kaede slid off his back.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began, "Is your arm okay?"

"Uhh yah, it is," She rubbed the wound a bit. "I told you it was nothing major… how are you?"

"Keh- fine, I got Kaede-baba so she can tell us what the hell we can do." Kagome nodded, and Kaede cleared her throat.

"Kikyou-oneesan was incredibly powerful, and as you probably sensed Kagome… this was no ordinary barrier she set up here." Kagome nodded and Kaede continued. "This barrier wasn't meant to be tested in such ways, Inuyasha. Although my miko powers are fairly weak, I can tell that this barrier is every bit as strong as it was when it was first cast. I was not there when oneesan created it, but I visited this town many times in the days of my youth."

"Baba, what are you trying to tell us," Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat down next to Kagome.

"Inuyasha… Kikyou's barriers weren't meant to undo the damage they've created." Kaede looked grim, "When a youkai is killed by the barrier, there's no going back. When that barrier split you, Inuyasha… it's just as strong as it was then." Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes both widened in worry of Kaede confirming their worst fears. "Inuyasha… I'm sorry."

"Hmph- baba, are you saying I'm stuck like this?" Inuyasha asked, masking the frightened look in his eyes with the anger in his voice. Kaede nodded gravely.

"There is no way to undo what the barrier had done," she confirmed sadly. Kagome gaped silently, but then reached over to clasp Inuyasha's hand, which was currently clenched in a tight fist.

"I'm so very sorry, Inuyasha… Kagome, and I'm sure Kikyou-oneesan would have been as well."

"SHIT!" Inuyasha ground out, infuriated- his other fist smashing into the ground with as much force as he could muster. The elderly miko sighed and stood up.

"You two wish to be alone do you not?" Kaede inquired. Inuyasha didn't say anything, but Kagome nodded in her direction. "Very well, I'll stay in the home of the village elder then tonight- it's too late for me to head back and I know him quite well anyway."

"Thank you Kaede-baachan… I'm sorry you had to get involved in this." Kaede gave the miko and her companion a gentle smile.

"Kagome… you and Inuyasha are very important to me," The older woman reached down to place her hands on the two teenager's shoulders. Kagome gave her a surprised look, and even Inuyasha's expression faded from the angered one he'd worn a moment before. "I've watched you two grow up for quite a while now_," and watched you mature and fall in love…_ she added in her thoughts, "As long as this old body still allows me to, I'll always be willing, and always wanting to assist you in whatever way I can."

"Kaede-baachan," Kagome smiled and wrapped the older woman in a warm embrace. Inuyasha felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips and sighed.

"…Thanks baba," he said as politely as he could. Kaede chuckled.

"Good luck you two, I think I've done all I can here." The miko began to walk away, "But you have all you need to get through this," She glanced back over her shoulder, "You have each other." Inuyasha "keh-ed" lightly, but calmed down when Kagome slipped her hand back into his.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched at the elderly woman wandered towards the hut. An awkward silence fell over them before Kagome cleared her throat in a gentle manner.

"She's right, Inuyasha, but… how are we going to…"

"Kagome, your arrow is the only thing that can defeat my other half," Inuyasha interrupted her. The schoolgirl covered her mouth and shook her head vehemently in the negative.

"No… Inuyasha, I couldn't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because… it's you!" Kagome grabbed onto the front of his fire rat coat with her other hand.

"No it's not!" Inuyasha retorted, "Shit, Kagome, I'm stuck like this, no ifs ands or buts- so just shoot my damn other half with an arrow and get this the hell over with!"

"I could never hurt anything that looked like you it would…" she stopped when she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Why the hell not- I AM ME! You aren't hurting me!" he gestured wildly with his free hand.

"You're the last person I could ever bring myself to hurt Inuyasha…. I'd give my life for you… I'd risk every--thing for… you, I could never hurt you! So even if it… looks like you," She stuttered, choking out tears.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and a gentle smile played across his lips.

"Kagome…" He whispered and pulled her to his chest in a tight embrace. "Kagome, you know that I would do all the same for you, right?" The dark haired boy lightly ran his fingers through her tangled hair as he felt the wetness from her tears stain his clothing.

Kagome nodded.

"But Kagome… if you'd do anything for me, then… there's no going back now. You have to fire that arrow, and… I'll be there. I don't want to spend the rest of my life like this, but I don't have a choice. Even if that youkai inside the barrier may resemble me in some ways, it's not me."

He paused and pulled Kagome away from him, tilting her chin up to look him in the face, "I'm right here." He gave her a lopsided slight grin. "And you know I hate it when you cry, so stop it."

Kagome's mouth tugged up in a light smile.

"I… I can try, Inuyasha."

"I know you can do it… Kagome, you're the strongest girl I know," Inuyasha continued, hand still holding her chin up.

"I am?" Kagome asked in slight surprise.

"Keh- of course you are!" The teenage boy looked her in the face, "So stop crying now, because I know you can… and I don't want to see it."

He looked away for a moment. "Kagome, this is making both of us suffer and… I can't stand that."

"What?" The miko asked.

"If anyone has to suffer here it should be me--- and I hate seeing you have to suffer along with me." He stuttered a bit, awkwardly trying to form his words. "Even if there was a way… to fix all this shit and to get everything back to normal… if it meant seeing you hurt like this Kagome…" He lowered his voice to a whisper, "I wouldn't do it."

Kagome's expression brightened and she wiped away a tear.

"What did you say?" She inquired somewhat rhetorically.

"Keh," was his only answer as he unintentionally locked gazes with her. Kagome reached up and put her hands on his shoulder.

"Do I… mean that much to you?" She asked in a tentative manner. Inuyasha fidgeted a moment before replying.

"Oi- Of course, you know that!" His answer was vague, and hidden behind a tough façade. Kagome knew what he meant though.

"Inuyasha, I…" A deep blush spread across her cheeks as she scooted a bit closer to her companion. Inuyasha gulped loudly, his own blush appearing.

"Kagome…"

"I--- then I hope you know what I mean to you as well," She leaned upwards more so and paused, as if second-guessing the action she was about to perform. In the end though, her emotions and need to display her feelings overpowered that.

And she captured the surprised boy's lips in a chaste kiss.

Inuyasha's eyes widened before he closed them and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. Inexperienced and unsure of his motions, he followed Kagome's lead. The warmth of their lips meeting in such a manner a new and unfamiliar, although comforting sensation.

A few moments later, a crimson-cheeked Kagome pulled away and let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry…" She looked away for a moment. Inuyasha shook his head and pulled her back to face him, the bright red stain never leaving his own cheeks.

"Don't be," the dark haired boy replied huskily as he locked gazes with her once more. Kagome nodded and leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Inuyasha's.

"We'll make it…" Kagome felt herself smile, and the last remnants of her tears disappeared.

"Together," Inuyasha finished for her- and they knew… they could.

* * *

**Next chapter-** Kagome and Inuyasha face the most heart wrenching battle of their lives- and they'll find even more so that despite all their troubles- what matters the most- is what they have with each other.(And that will be the end of the fic. ;) 


	4. Feels Like Flying

**Author's Note- **Well ah… this is the end of the fic. It's a very long chapter, and I'd like to thank my beta reader Tailfluffgirl for a lot of help on the editing and writing.

Anyway- She (Tailfluffgirl) also did a few fanarts from the story:

From the end of chapter three:

http/ www. deviantart. com / view /5757745/

From the end of this chapter- the last scene in the fic:

http/ www. deviantart. com /view /6625301/

I've had a lot of fun writing this story, and it feels really odd actually finishing a fic. This is the first "Inuyasha" fic I've ever completed except for some one shots.

**UPDATE 04-05**- Revision as per the previous chapters.

Anyway, read, review, and I hope you enjoy. :)

****

"In Order To Break Me"

Part 4

Feels Like Flying

By Kelly O'Connor

--------------

Inuyasha let out a deep sigh as he stared up at the starlit sky, taking in the silver crescent moon that spread its milky light across the night. Discontentment crossed his face when he reached up and took a forelock of hair into his hand and glared at it, its inky black color appearing even darker under the night sky.

"Dammit," He exhaled deeply, and snapped his gaze next to him when he heard a light murmur. "Kagome…" Inuyasha tightened his hold on her waist as she snuggled into his shoulder a bit more. She was resting, not sleeping- her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and his arms wrapped securely around her waist. Her eyes closed and her position relaxed. Kagome couldn't sleep. The threat of the barrier breaking down when she was unable to control it was too great. _But we can't go fight my other half in the dark of the night_… Inuyasha thought. _We'll be at enough of a disadvantage when it's light out._

"Mm, Inuyasha," Kagome blinked and looked up to him. "How much longer until dawn?" Inuyasha glanced up at the sky.

"We're about halfway there Kagome," he answered, used to the ways of the night sky. The miko shook her head.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold it without falling…" The dark haired girl covered her mouth in attempt to stifle a yawn. "Asleep…" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"No, no you can't!"

"I know but… I'm still so tired." She leaned her head against his chest and sighed. Inuyasha stroked her back absently. He was tired as well, and the only thing keeping him up was the fact that he was in his human form. The new moon was a night of constant danger to him, so this night- although the moon was present, was no exception in his mind. The idea of sleep was so foreign that his fatigue barely registered. _Keh- I guess I'll have to get used to it or I'll never get any sleep again. _The teenage girl was fast slipping into unconsciousness, and Inuyasha bit his lip, wondering how to keep her up.

"Umm Kagome," he began, scraping for some way to make conversation.

"Hmm?"

"Well uh, there's a crescent moon tonight…"

"I know that Inuyasha," The schoolgirl shrugged.

"Ah uh…I wonder Kaede-baba is doing right now," He fidgeted awkwardly.

"She's probably asleep…"

"Oh yah, true," the dark haired boy grumbled. "So… once this is done will you still take me to the _grocery _store?

"Of course I will!" Kagome stretched her arms in exhaustion.

"Does your… arm still hurt?" he asked with concern as he placed his hand on her forearm.

"Not really, I told you it wasn't bad…" Kagome groaned in fatigue and closed her eyes, sleep finally beginning to take over for good.

"Wait no…" Inuyasha said frantically. "You should look at the moon, it's a crescent…"

"You already said that Inuyasha," she replied, her voice thick with sleep.

"Keh- well there's not much to talk about is there?" She didn't reply. "Kagome, Kagome wake up!" He shook her lightly.

"I'm awake..." She mumbled incoherently. "I won't fall asleep… don't worry." The miko leaned a bit further into his chest and relaxed- her eyelids heavy.

* * *

Kagome cracked her eyes open and let out a deep yawn, wincing when the dim rays of twilight entered her line of vision. _Twilight?_ The miko panicked, wondering how long she'd been asleep. "Inuyasha, you let me fall asleep?" She turned around to look at the boy, and her eyes widened at what she saw. "He's asleep…" Kagome stated breathlessly as she took in his peaceful sleeping face. _Was he that tired… to fall asleep in his human form?_ Reluctantly, she placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha's violet eyes slid open and he looked up, noticing the first rays of morning. _Shit! How did I fall asleep?_ Kagome was still spooned against him, clearly having slept in his lap. _Why was I able to relax enough where I could sleep? _But deep down he knew the answer, what had comforted him to the point where he could rest. _Kagome…_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome bit her lip in fear, "We fell asleep and the barrier…" She hesitantly glanced out, expecting the worst. Her eyes met with the figure she least wanted to see.

"Shit!" the black haired boy growled.

"I—I—would have had to release the barrier anyway."

"Keh- I know!" Inuyasha pounded his fist into the ground as he made eye contact with his youkai half outside the barrier. He stood alert and ready, similar to how he had the night before. Like a predator waiting for prey, his red eyes boring a sinister gaze at the miko and the human boy.

"He must have been standing there ever since my barrier broke." Her face held a look of confusion and worry. "How long will he still wait?"

"As long as it takes for him to finish us off," Inuyasha replied sullenly. "We have to do it now Kagome, there's no waiting." The girl's eyes brimmed with a sudden bout of tears at the thought of what he was asking her to do. "The barrier is here protecting the village, but it still isn't safe… we have to fight… we have to defeat him Kagome."

"Inuyasha…" She wiped a few tears away, and brought herself against his chest once more. "How?" Inuyasha swallowed nervously.

"I-I'll get him away from the village," he stated, the shake of his voice betraying any sort of confidence he may have been trying to put forward. Kagome's eyes widened in realization of what he was planning on doing.

"Inuyasha- no!" she exclaimed. "You'll be killed…" She threw her arms around him, but he pulled away and began walking towards the edge of the barrier. However, not before reaching down next to him and tossing Kagome her bow and arrows.

"I'll be fine Kagome…" His eyes met with hers and he smiled in resignation of the situation. "You'll just have to protect me."

"Please, Inuyasha, no!" She reached forward, but Inuyasha was far out of her grasp.

"Kagome…" He gave her a comforting look. "You'll be okay… I trust you."

And with that he walked out of the barrier.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" she screamed desperately. "Oh no…"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he stepped outside the barrier, his violet gaze once again meeting with the blood red one of his other half. "I'm here if you want me now." he said coldly, and the youkai took him up on the offer- flashing him a feral grin before lunging fully at him. Inuyasha rolled out of the way as quickly as possible, terror apparent on his face as he made a run for the nearby forest out of the corner of the silver haired youkai's eyes. Kagome covered her mouth, horrified.

"He's going to die if I don't… I have to go out!" she decided and adjusted her bow, trying to instill confidence within herself.

Inuyasha felt the adrenaline that came with fighting for your life course through his veins as he ran, cursing loudly when his doppelganger turned his eyes to him once more. Flexing his deadly claws, the youkai turned fully towards Inuyasha once more, preparing to strike.

"Over here!" Kagome yelled, arrow cocked in the silver haired youkai's direction. He turned in her direction, distracting him from his other half.

In the moment he was distracted, Inuyasha took the opportunity to run, his blurred red figure dashing with all the speed he could muster as he entered the dark forest.

The youkai growled with a primal desire for blood as he glanced between the young miko and the human boy- trying to decide which would be the easier prey. The moving target holding a higher appeal, he took off after his human side, leaving Kagome to chase behind them. _We've got to stop him. Inuyasha…he's…he's already tired._

Hearing the crackling of twigs and branches behind him, Inuyasha looked up just in time to see his other half rushing in for the attack. Dodging not a moment too soon, he skidded to the side, sharp rocks cutting into his feet and pain shooting up through his legs. Gasping for breath, he continued his run, his legs carrying him forward with the energy he didn't even know remained in him. _Away from the village. I've got to get him away from them…_

Increasing his speed and knowing his other half could easily overtake him, Inuyasha just kept his sights straight head, knowing just by listening that he was being followed closely.

Kagome kept up, following the two sides of the boy and pulling her bow and arrows into place in case they were needed. Her legs protested at the strain she was putting on them- muscles demanding that they be allowed to rest as the chase continued.

Onward they went, the youkai half striking out at his human side with a vengeance and each time coming closer and closer to drawing the blood he wanted.

Adrenaline pumping through his veins with renewed fervor, Inuyasha knew he had to keep at a safe distance from the stronger half of himself.

If he didn't… not only was he in danger, but so was Kagome.

As time flew by as fast as the blurs of trees past them on their run, Kagome could see that her companion was tiring severely. Each time, he slipped a little closer to a fatal blow, and quickening her pace, she knew it was up to her to keep that blow from connecting.

Stumbling over an upturned tree root, Inuyasha fell forward, his face meeting the dirt. With a guttural growl, his other side pounced, fully intent on savagely murdering his other half.

Pulling back the arrow in her bow, Kagome let it fly forth, the arrow soaring between the two halves, and causing the youkai half to jump back at the purifying aura of it. Using what time she had, Kagome ran forward and grabbed Inuyasha's arm, pulling him upright and continuing to run forward. _We can't give up now… it's like when we were fighting Naraku. We just have to keep at it!_

Their bodies aching as each hasty footstep fell on the hard ground; the two continued fending off the continuous attacks from the other side.

It was then that Kagome began to recognize the forest area they were in- _The forest of Inuyasha._

As the youkai jumped up into the trees to attack from above, a large form flew up from the trees it rested in.

Not sure what it was, but caring naught, Kagome and Inuyasha used the distraction to put some more distance between them and their pursuer.

A moment later, the carcass of a large bird youkai fell to the forest floor; the youkai half savagely reveling in the blood his claws had tasted. On seeing that prey easily killed, he turned his attention back to the two he'd been after since the start.

Up ahead, Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves drawing closer to the most familiar part of the forest- the Goshinboku. The great tree loomed like a beacon as the two approached it. "Keh- so we ended up here eh?" Inuyasha remarked. Kagome nodded.

"I—I… Inuyasha!" She threw her arms around him in an embrace. Inuyasha returned it, rubbing her back as he did so.

"Kagome we're not done, he'll be here any second," He paused. "Now is the only time…. We have to kill him." Kagome gulped, and her gaze hardened with resolve as she thought of his vicious attacks the youkai had inflicted upon her dearest companion. _It's not Inuyasha… that's all I have to remember. _She was allowed little more thought as the other half caught up with them. Instinctively, Kagome nicked her arrow and cleared her throat.

"This…this is it," she said shakily. With a growl the youkai lunged towards the girl in attack.

A flash of red and black leapt in front of Kagome, rusty blade unsheathed. It was impractical, but it was all Inuyasha had to fight with. The fang proved useful though, as it struck the lunging youkai- warding him off temporarily with a painful slash across the chest.

"Kagome, NOW! Shoot now!" Inuyasha yelled as he dodged away. The miko nodded and pulled back her bowstring, preparing for the shot. One look at the silver haired youkai though, and she found herself faltering.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I don't think…" She cut herself off when Inuyasha leapt back from another attack. His other half had regained his ground, not about to be thwarted by a small injury.

"It doesn't matter, just…" The boy stepped in front of her and slashed once again at the attacking youkai. "I can ward him off with this a bit but its now or never… Kagome…" Her eyes widened in terror as she took in the current scenario. Inuyasha's youkai half, standing right in front of the Goshinboku- her, with an arrow cocked in his direction, about to deal him a death blow.

She nearly dropped her bow in shock at the irony, and felt herself fighting back a sudden wave of tears. Could she possibly go through with this? _It's as if it just gets more and more difficult…_ Inuyasha struck his other side once more with the dull Tetsusaiga before looking back and noticing Kagome's distress. "Kagome…" he said gently, figuring out the situation. Quick as a flash, he ran behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I…I can't…"

"You can, but you have to hurry up before he regains his ground." She nodded resolutely, and pulled back her bowstring quickly, faltering when she got it to a point of release. "Kagome… I'm… I'm right here. You're not hurting me, I'm here." Reaching up, he placed his hand on the bowstring, guiding it back the rest of the way. "Now," he whispered in her ear as the flash of red and silver descended upon them once again.

Kagome closed her eyes and, with the help of her companion, released the string- sending the purifying arrow straight in the direction of the boy's other side. Her eyes still clenched shut, the miko awaited possible impact… had she hit or missed? Kagome's question was answered when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her in relief.

"Inuyasha…?" She slid open her eyes and smiled at him, before turning to the Goshinboku. "Did I-I… oh my Gods." His silver hair was splayed behind him, an arrow straight through his heart, his body hanging piteously from the bark of the Goshinboku. Kagome felt the inevitable tears well up in her eyes as she approached the defeated youkai, collapsing on her knees in front of the tree. "Did it have to happen like this?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha ran up beside her, kneeling down and placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "You did it, that's all that matters. You saved our lives." Kagome nodded and smiled weakly, gasping when she looked up at the figure once more.

The pink glow of her miko powers still surrounded the arrow and they were beginning to flower out across the body of Inuyasha's other half. As they did so, the pinned figure began to dissolve into an array of raw miko energy- Kagome's purifying powers at her strongest.

Still, somewhat disturbed by the image, she looked down and leaned into Inuyasha's fire rat coat. Inuyasha looked down as well, glancing up a moment later to see only two items left on the tree. Kagome's arrow--- and rung around it, a pair of familiar rosary beads. "How…? Kagome!" He shook her to look up and her eyes widened. "Your powers are stronger than ever," The dark haired boy gave her a weak smile, and reached up and removed the rosary from its place around the arrow, handing it to Kagome.

"No, Inuyasha, let's leave it…" She gave him a light lopsided smile. "Let's leave it all behind as best we can." The miko stood up and with a tug, pulled the arrow out of the bark of the ancient tree, placing it and the rosary at the base. A memorial that wouldn't last forever, but whether the visual was there or not- the companions knew that this was an ordeal that had changed them more than just physically, and one they could never forget.

Silently, the pair of them stood up and glanced up at the branches of Goshinboku- their hair sifting behind them as the morning finally rose up the horizon- brilliant sunrise lighting up the skies. "It's… all over now," Kagome stated breathlessly. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yah… yah it is," and with that, they began their walk back to the village.

* * *

He'd been silent for a few minutes, both of them had been. They were in the clearing that the familiar bone eater's well lay in before Kagome finally spoke up. "Inuyasha…?" Kagome glanced over in attempt to read the expression on his face. "Are you… okay?" She knew the question was a bit ridiculous, considering what they'd just been through- and the results; _neither_ of them was okay.

Inuyasha didn't reply. As the sun beat down upon him, he looked up and squinted his eyes under its unyielding light- the first time he'd ever done so in his human form. He felt a pang of resentment course through his heart, unbidden_. No, that's not fair… it's not her fault_, but the thoughts remained.

"Inuyasha?"

"It's… ironic…" he began in spite of himself.

"Hmm?" Kagome inquired.

"That this would happen… its like, well… Kikyou and I got our wish after all." Inuyasha smiled somewhat sardonically. Kagome's mouth formed an 'o,' and she reached over to take Inuyasha's hand in hers, pleased when he squeezed back. "I shouldn't resent her, I know she never expected to…"

"Inuyasha," she assured him. "It's okay, I understand." Her grip tightened on his hand. Kagome bit her lip and shot a tentative glance to her currently quiet companion. "Inuyasha… can I say something?" she ventured.

Inuyasha turned to her for a moment and nodded slightly. Kagome lifted her face to the sky, her loose hair catching in the breeze. "I think… things have changed between us, don't you, Inuyasha?" A gentle smile crossed her features. He snapped his gaze back to her. There was confusion reflected in the depths of his violet eyes, but that quickly gave way to a look of unmistakable doubt.

"I see…" He dropped her hand from his grasp, turned away, and lowered his face; his thick dark bangs shadowing his eyes from Kagome's view. "I… didn't want them to." Inuyasha said quietly, but with a small amount of contempt that she picked up on. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Inuyasha, that's not what I meant at all!" She gestured in the negative and placed her hand gently on his forearm. "I don't mind… this doesn't change a thing."

"It doesn't?" He looked back towards her, a tinge of hope entering his voice. Kagome shook her head, and moved her hand up to his shoulder, using her other arm to turn him to face her.

"Not at all, you said it yourself, Inuyasha…" Kagome paused and gave him an encouraging smile. "You're still here." The doubt that filled Inuyasha's eyes gave way momentarily, but then a somewhat sour expression crossed his face.

"You said things have changed though…" he retorted in a low tone. Kagome moved her hands off his shoulders and reached her arms around him, enveloping him in a cautious but warm embrace.

"I meant that in a good way," Kagome soothed, "I'm sorry… that this happened, but I'm only sorry because I know it hurts you." She raised her eyes to meet his. "I want to see you happy, Inuyasha, so when you're hurt… I hurt." She paused and took a breath, organizing her thoughts. "Nothing will ever change that; nothing can ever change the fact that I'll… always want to see you happy." Kagome's cheeks tinged light pink. "So Inuyasha, whatever you're thinking… stop, please."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's voice caught in his throat, and he impulsively wrapped his arms around her, returning her embrace. "You… mean that?"

"Of course I do," She pressed her cheek against his chest, "Because even though this hurts, and even though it's going to take some time… for you..." Pausing and shaking her head, she amended that, "No, for us... to get used to this Inuyasha." She sighed, "We still have what's important right?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he recalled her comment the previous night. "_And if everything doesn't work out as we want it too Inuyasha, we'll make do with what we have. Besides, we'll still have what's important right?" _The dark haired boy felt a small smile cross his features, unseen by the schoolgirl.

Kagome meant… we'll still have… each other? he thought to himself, making the connection as to what she had meant with that statement. "Yah, I guess we do." Inuyasha replied after a few moments. Kagome's face brightened and she tightened her embrace a bit.

"When I said it seemed like things have changed between us, I meant that…" Kagome sighed and attempted to put her thoughts in order. _I meant that… if possible I feel like I love you even more. _She looked up and placed her hand on his shoulder, then tentatively moved it up to his cheek. "I feel closer to you now," She blushed lightly as she thought of the kiss they'd shared the night before. "What we've been through, I guess I just… well I figure that if we made it through this together… we can make it through anything." Inuyasha's face took on a surprised expression that quickly changed to one of slight contentment.

"Kagome," He pulled out of her embrace and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking down to meet her gaze. Inuyasha gulped and blushed heavily, lowering his face to hers and hesitating before catching the surprised girl's lips in an awkward kiss. Kagome smiled under his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss and steadying his uncertain motions in the process. Pulling away after a few moments, Kagome took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm… sorry for thinking…"

"Don't be sorry Inuyasha, but don't you ever, ever doubt me," She gave him a stern but kind look, letting him know how serious she was. He took Kagome's free hand in his own and felt a small smile cross his lips.

"Oi- I won't."

"Good," Kagome replied and adjusted her bow and arrow to a more comfortable position since it had slipped while they'd been embracing. "I know we'll have to go pick up Kaede-baachan from Shokubai-sama's after we're rested, but should we be heading back to the village now?" Inuyasha didn't reply for a moment. "Inuyasha…?"

"Yah, I guess," He bit his lip nervously.

"You… don't want to go back?" Kagome looked over to try and read his expression.

"Keh- I just don't want to have to explain it to everyone," he answered, his eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Well then you don't have to explain it, Inuyasha," Kagome reasoned. He shook his head.

"Hmph, yes I do… it's not like they won't _notice_," The teenage boy reflected upon the stares he'd received when he walked through the village the previous night. Kagome shrugged.

"Well you don't have to explain it yet then," She tightened her grip on his hand. "Come on, just hold your head up and we'll deal with all that later." Inuyasha cocked his head as he looked at her, her smile warm as sunshine.

"Okay fine," he grumbled, and began walking back with her hand still in his. "Kagome…" the dark haired boy ventured tentatively after they'd started their journey back.

"Hmm, Inuyasha?"

"Bah- never mind," he replied. Kagome swung his arm and turned towards him. "Well uhh… you're really serious about not minding?" She gave him a firm look.

"I told you not to doubt me Inuyasha," she answered in a definitive voice. The dark haired boy rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm not! I just…" He cut himself off. Kagome switched her eyes up to the sky and closed her eyes.

"Honestly…?"

"Keh, yes… honestly," Inuyasha clarified.

"I'll miss the way you could hold yourself with such confidence in battle, headstrong, Tessaiga always ready, as stupidly reckless as you were--- I'll miss it." She paused, "But then again… I suppose that won't change. Somehow I doubt you'll ever stop entering battles with that reckless abandon." Kagome grinned lightly. Inuyasha 'keh-ed' in retort. "I'll miss how if I didn't know where you were--- I could always go and find you lounging impossibly high up in the branches of the nearest tree." Kagome sighed in reminiscence. "Or you'd watch over Shippou-chan and I from those high up branches when we slept at night."

"Hmph- I wasn't watching Shippou…"

"If you were watching me, you were watching Shippou-chan," Kagome laughed. "Anyway, I suppose that won't change either. For some reason I'm always able to find you, even if you aren't in a tree—and I know you'll always watch over me at night." She and Inuyasha both blushed lightly. The teenage girl went silent for a moment as if considering something before she switched her gaze from the sky above to her companion beside her. "I think what I'll miss the most though… is…"

"What…?" Inuyasha asked cautiously, almost afraid of what she was going to say.

"I'll miss riding on your back… soaring through the treetops or along the ground," She closed her eyes in remembrance, "I always felt so safe, no matter how high up we were or no matter how dangerous it was… it felt like… flying." Inuyasha flinched.

"Flying huh? Well I can't do that anymore," He sighed in disappointment. Kagome shrugged and opened her eyes meeting his violet gaze with her own.

"It doesn't matter, Inuyasha," She squeezed his hand and momentarily went quiet, "You know, even though you and Kikyou ended up getting your old wish… in a strange sort of way." Kagome paused, "I think I got my wish too." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "For such a long time… all I've wanted when I've been with you is to be able to stay by your side, to be able to help you live, to be able to… make you happy." she said, with as much confidence as she could muster. "So as long as I can do that, then… I won't ever have anything else to wish for here." A wistful smile crossed her lips.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha replied, her name being the only word he could manage at the moment, inwardly too touched and thankful to the girl who so graciously held his heart in her hands, whether she knew it or not. The dark haired girl pulled her hand away from his and clasped both of them behind her back. A sudden thought struck Inuyasha. "It will be… hard to guard the Shikon no Tama now won't it?"

"No, it won't," Kagome answered optimistically, "I've been working on developing my miko abilities, and I should be every bit as active in guarding it as you anyway. After all, I'm the guardian." She grinned. Inuyasha nodded.

"Keh- I guess."

"We can do it, Inuyasha; we can make it through anything… as long as we're together." Inuyasha blinked and Kagome playfully nudged his arm. "I'm serious!"

"Oi, I know, I know… you already said all that stuff." he grumbled and crossed his arms. The teenage girl gave him a lopsided grin.

"Well then, let's continue heading back, all right?" Kagome snatched his arm and hooked it in hers. Inuyasha went silent for a moment, and pulled away from her hold. "What…?" He stepped in front of her, his back facing her. The miko eyed him in confusion. "Huh?"

"Get on, okay?" Inuyasha felt a blush creep across his cheeks in spite of himself. Kagome blinked.

"You want me to…"

"I know it won't be the same… but… if it makes you…" He cut himself off, "Keh- just get on if you're going to!" Kagome shook her head in the positive, and pulled herself onto his back, wrapping her arms around his center, and resting her cheek against the thick black hair that spilled down his back. Inuyasha pulled her legs under his elbows and stood up, starting back on the trek back to the village they'd come to call one of their homes.

His pace was steady and smooth, lacking the usual speed and agility, but hardly what one could call a slow walk. Kagome quickly found herself - in spite of that - feeling comfortable, warm, and safe. The light breezes were slightly whipping Inuyasha's hair and clothing as if he were moving much faster than he actually was. With a sigh, Kagome nuzzled further into his back, and with a gentle squeeze, tightened her grip on his center, a sudden fit of drowsiness coming over her. "Kagome… are you okay?" Inuyasha asked and glanced back at her. She simply nodded. "I can put you down if you want me to… it's probably just slowing us down anyway." he mumbled, discouraged.

"No- no, I want to stay here." she replied. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows in question.

"Why… it's just…"

"Because Inuyasha," She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, eliciting a deep blush from him. "It feels like I'm flying."

"Kagome…" he could only say, overwhelmed. A genuinely happy smile crossed his features--- and with that he sped up as much as he could and continued towards the village.

They were together, and there was nowhere either of them would rather be.

* * *

**End**


End file.
